


Between Breaths

by Xyriath



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Blood, Fluff, M/M, Panic Attacks, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 15:59:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6913780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xyriath/pseuds/Xyriath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're strong, when they face the world, either together or apart.  But even their strength breaks sometimes, and when it does, it's to each other that they need to turn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Between Breaths

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ghostberg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostberg/gifts).



> HAPPY 520 DAY, GUYS!!!! Part of a trade with Obersten, too; thank him for this wonderful concept. ;]

The realization sat, gnawing, in his chest as the day moved onwards, coloring everything he saw, leaving it harder and harder for him to breathe.

His stupid fucking sleep hadn’t been _that_ important, but of course he had been selfish about it; the only thing that had been on his mind was rolling over and going back to bed.

The thought that he hadn’t told Roy to be safe when he had left that morning shouldn’t have sat with him so heavily, but as time ticked on, it was all he could think about.  Hours, hours of waiting, that he wasn’t quite sure how he passed, about which all he could remember was the absolute certainty that something was going to go wrong.

The ticks of the clock still sounded with agonizing slowness, and even though he should have been able to do _something_ to distract himself, or even go see if everything was all right, he couldn’t seem to move.

So now, in the evening, he could feel the dread mounting—

The phone rang, and he stared at it in horror, already knowing what would be on the other side.

“Hello?”

Hawkeye’s voice confirmed his fears.

Assassin.  Shot point blank.  Dead.  Dead.  _Dead._

“Edward?”

He dropped the phone.  Time and space itself shifted around him, and then he was there, at Central HQ, staring at Roy’s crumpled body, still where it had fallen, the red bloom of blood soaking the front of Roy’s white shirt red.

Ed collapsed to his knees, staring at Roy’s open, sightless eyes.  This wasn’t fair—it wasn’t—his nails dug into his forehead as he clutched his face.  An inhuman noise, a wail, a scream rang out through the air.

“Edward!”

It was coming from his mouth.

“ _Edward!_ ”

The jolt snapped his eyes open, and he sat upright, gasping.  The scream hadn’t stopped, but two strong hands were now prying Ed’s away from his head.

Ed glances around frantically, at the blood under his nails, at the darkness, at the person in front of him—

 _Roy._   Alive, if squinting from sleep, hair tousled, blinking in alarm.

With a sob, Ed threw himself forward, into Roy’s waiting arms, wrenching himself free of the entangling sheets.

Face pressed into Roy’s chest, he could hear the steady _thump-thump_ of his heart.  Gasping, he ran his shaking hands down Roy’s arms.  He had to—he wanted to—his mouth worked, trying to find the words to tell him what had happened, tell him how afraid he had been, how horrible—what the thought of losing him had _done_ to Ed.  Roy needed to know, needed to _not_ think that Ed was just a head case losing his mind—

“It was just a dream, love.  I’m here now.  I’m here.”

The rhythmic noise shook through his bones, a counterpoint to his own, beating frantically.  Had he rolled away in his sleep, thought that the absence of the noise was absence of life itself?

Roy tugged at Ed gently, and the two of them settled back down, curling into the sheets.

Ed turned his face into the pillow, inhaling.  It smelled like Roy, like them, and he made a soft, pleased noise as Roy tugged him tighter.

He wasn’t going back to sleep after that, not so soon.  Instead, he traced his fingers over every inch of Roy’s skin he could reach, down his arms, across his chest, up his face, curling around the back of his head as Roy turned into the touch, nuzzling gently.

Ed exhaled shakily, and leaned forward to press a kiss against Roy’s chest, where the dream bullet had pierced, nuzzling as well, just to reassure himself that it was unmarked.  Roy let out a soft hum, running his hands down Ed’s back.

Ed thought it might have been him who had kissed first, but he couldn’t be positive that it wasn’t Roy, either.  Regardless, the two of them, lips pressed together, tongues gently tangling, wrapped around each other, skin against skin, _devoured_ each other.

Ed inhaled sharply, shivering, as Roy yanked him closer.  His leg hooked over Roy’s, an invitation—a desperate _need_ —for intimacy.  Roy took it, sliding a hand down Ed’s back, cupping his bare ass gently.

“Roy,” Ed breathed, eyes fluttering closed, and Roy’s mouth slid down to Ed’s neck, tongue and teeth eliciting small noises from Ed’s.  He still tried to speak, say something other than Roy’s name.  He clutched Roy tighter, willing his mouth to find the words to tell Roy just _what_ he was afraid of.

“Just a dream,” Roy murmured back, deep voice rumbling through Ed alongside his heartbeat.  “I’m all right.  It’s all right.”

Ed pressed up closer against Roy, arching into his touch, and his cock was stiffening now from Roy’s gentle touches.  He _craved_ this, the sinking into each other’s breaths and closer-than-close contact that was more than just touch, more than just sex.

Ed keened softly, when Roy ground up against him, groaning desperately.  With a gasp, Ed met his motions, the desperation turned partly to pleasure but with still no relief.

Ed reached out to take Roy’s face, to cup his jaw in his hands, their eyes locked, Roy’s slightly startled as Ed leaned in but made no move to kiss him.

He took in the view, Roy’s wide, perfect face, dark eyes, long lashes.  Here.  Here, and alive, and with Ed.

He pressed his lips, barely ghosting them across Roy’s skin, against his forehead.

He heard Roy exhale a shuddery breath, his hands sliding down Ed’s ribcage.

“God,” Ed breathed, eyes wide.

Their eyes met, held, and Ed felt an almost physical tie holding them together, holding them upright.

And then it snapped, their mouths diving for each other’s at the same time, the two of them tumbling over into bed, Ed on his back, Roy on top.

His hand fumbled for the lubricant, still in its place from the evening before, and Ed wrapped his legs around Roy’s waist, gasping desperately as he pressed their cocks together.

Roy’s finger worked its way slowly into Ed, drawing a gasp from him as he slid against his prostate.

“That’s it,” Roy murmured, and Ed started up a subtle rhythm, fucking against him.  His cock, slick with precome, slid across Roy’s stomach deliciously slowly, and Roy’s hand lifted to trace down Ed’s side, then slip between them, gripping it in his fist.

When he stroked, slowly, Ed let out a groan that was just as slow, shuddering at the overwhelming sensation, jumping slightly when Roy slid a finger up to his balls, teasing for a moment before returning his attention to the one inside Ed.  He slid it in and out a few times, waiting for Ed to relax, then pulled out completely, slicking up a second.

“Are you doing all right, darling?” he murmured, breath and eyelashes skimming across Ed’s collarbone.

All Ed could do was nod, gasping.  He didn’t try for words, not anymore.

Roy pushed the two fingers in, then, going slowly, and Ed wasn’t sure if he was doing it to be gentle or do it to draw the damn thing out—both, probably, the bastard.  Still, he let out a soft moan, unable to keep from arching into the touch, the stretch pleasant, if somewhat demanding.

“Open up for me,” Roy gasped, and Ed could _hear_ the control thinning in his voice, the slight crack of desperation, of want, of _need_ , the same that Ed felt but couldn’t conceal nearly as well.  “God, Ed, you’re beautiful like this.”

Roy punctuated every word with a movement of his fingers, a slow stroking of Ed’s cock, a steady, rising tension between them.

“I’m here, Edward,” he murmured, sliding down to press his mouth to Ed’s chest, then his stomach.  “Does that feel nice?”

Ed let out a hiss as Roy thrust his fingers in with more force than he had at all that night, hooking his legs firmly around Roy, squeezing his thighs around his back.  “Shit…”

He could feel the rumble of Roy’s chuckle vibrate up through him, through his legs, through his cock, through his chest.  “I’ll take that as a yes, hmmm?”

Roy slid lower, pressing a mouth to the inside of Ed’s thigh, then bit, gently, startling him.

Ed just let out a soft yelp, then exhaled, closing his eyes.

Roy’s mouth took the place of his hand, fitting around the head of Ed’s cock and licking, just enough to tease.  He traced down the sensitive underside with his tongue, leaving Ed hissing again, then licked thoroughly back up again, all this time, still fucking him gently with his fingers.  The hot breath on Ed’s cock, the pleasant fullnesss inside of him… Ed moaned and shifted, spreading his thighs wider…

And then Roy pulled completely away.

Ed choked, reaching desperately after him, but Roy quickly leaned back out of reach—and swatted Ed’s hand away when it made a detour, trying to continue the work Roy had started.

“No, Edward.  Don’t touch yourself.  I want you to come, and I just want it to be from the sound of my voice.”

Ed’s head thumped back onto the pillow, eyes closing again, and he gasped, chest heaving.

“You can use your imagination, you know.  I know you’ve got one.  I know you think about me, all the time, the things I can—and the things I _will_ do to you.”

Ed did: the distracting thoughts of Roy’s hands on the inside of his thighs, his mouth in the crook of Ed’s neck, his _tongue_ in the depths of his—

Ed _groaned_ , the total lack of pressure on his cock utterly unbearable, and he arched his back, _praying_ that something would be there—but his hips met empty air.

“Think about me, Edward, and the way I’d touch you.  The way I’d open you up, darling, watching you moan and squirm so, so prettily.  And you’d open for me, too, just that eager and filthy and desperate, hmmm?”

Ed gasped again, the noise ragged, fingers digging into the sheets, a ripping noise sounding from the direction of the automail hand.

“I could order you, of course, but what would be the point?”  A noise of motion from the direction of Roy’s voice, and the ghost of a pair of lips brushed up the inside of Ed’s thigh.  “You’re already so compliant.  So _beautifully_ compliant.”  Fingers barely traced down his abdomen, through the hair at the base of Ed’s cock, but no further.  “It’s a shame, that I never want to share this with anyone else.  Otherwise I’d love to see how well you behave, on a collar and a leash, trotting along naked behind me.”

Ed cried out, a strangled, almost animallike sound, heels digging into the bed, and _fuck_ , he ached, this was _agony_ —

“You’re just so gorgeous like this, all tousled and ready to be fucked out—even more when you _are_ fucked out—that I feel selfish, keeping you to myself.”  Ed finally managed to crack open an eye, and the hungry, considering look in Roy’s eye left his head spinning.  “But then, I’ve always been a selfish man.”

“ _Fuck_ ,” was all that Ed managed.

“And that’s what you like, isn’t it?  You want me to take you apart, want to be on display for me?  Want to know that you’re mine?”  Roy’s hands slid up Ed’s legs.  “And that I’m _yours_ ,” he whispered fiercely.

At “yours,” Ed _screamed,_ hips arching up again, this time, the orgasm shuddering through him, his come landing on his chest.  He couldn’t see, not really, not even with his eyes wide open, but he _felt,_ felt the ripples almost like electric shocks still dancing through him, felt Roy’s hands clenching around his ankles, felt the high-pitched almost singing that rang through his ears at the intensity of the experience, mouth open and ragged gasps escaping as he simply shook.

Finally, _finally,_ Roy leaned in and kissed him, so very gently, and Ed went after it like water in a desert, latching his arms around his neck, responding to his tenderness with desperation.  He hitched his legs around Roy’s waist, drawing a chuckle from him as he laid down obligingly.

“Can’t get enough, Edward, hmm?”

A _thwap_ on Roy’s shoulder and a pathetic noise of protest later, Roy had relented and slid the two fingers back inside Ed.

His last orgasm had left him pliant and relaxed, and Roy barely took any time before pushing a third one in, once again, fucking him slowly, with a rhythmic, relentless drag against Ed’s prostate.

The pressure, the weight of Roy on top of him, a direct contrast to the almost complete lack of contact from earlier, left Ed squirming again, and while he hadn’t realized it was possible to get hard again this quickly, he sure as fuck knew it now.  With a gasp, he arched up again, and Roy relented, grinding down to tease his hardening cock.

“More,” he groaned against Roy’s mouth, and the fierce kiss he received in turn was full of promises.

He maneuvered, shifting his hip to press up against _Roy’s_ cock, knowing that if he could tease just right, he could hurry this along.

Roy’s sharp gasp and the very, very hard thickness pressing up against Ed told him that he was winning this battle.

Hands gripped Ed’s thighs and lifted them.  Above him, Roy readjusted himself, shifting his hips down… and with a groan, he pushed himself slowly inside.

Ed let out a shaky moan as Roy slid in, closing his eyes and tilting his head back.  Roy’s mouth soon found the opportunity to bite gently at Ed’s neck, nipping and licking and sucking as he settled himself, stretching Ed open.

There was something exhausting about it, about having Roy inside him so soon after coming once before, but having to push through it, almost having it _demanded_ out of him, only increased the intensity.  He shuddered against Roy, rocking his hips slowly.

Roy started to move.

The thick, hard stretch of his cock demanded just as much as Ed had wanted it to, and he gave, eagerly and willingly.  Roy fucked steadily into him, and Ed lifted his hips to meet each and every thrust.

Every bit of Roy’s skin that he could reach, he pressed his own up against.  He _needed_ it, that warmth, that life, that movement, as a reminder that Roy was here with him.

The pleasure was slower this time, less desperate, but more fulfilling as Roy moved inside him, breaking him open from the inside, Ed’s chest twisting and aching and nearly _bursting_ as he reached up to take Roy’s face again, hold it close, press their foreheads together as their breath mingled.

Roy rumbled, and Ed groaned.  Ed could feel Roy’s grip, his muscles, tightening, could feel him start to shake, the same way Ed was shaking—

With a harsh exhale, a tension in Roy suddenly released, and Ed felt a sudden flood of warmth inside of him as Roy continued to fuck him, just for a few moments longer.

Ed came seconds behind, noisier than Roy, but he couldn’t really stop the soft keening as the bliss rushed through him, arms wrapped around Roy, wild heartbeats thudding through his bones.

—

When Ed’s eyes next cracked open, the morning light shone in through the curtains, softly illuminating Roy’s sleeping form curled around him.

He drifted for a while, dozing in and out and enjoying the soft sensation of Roy breathing, of his slow heartbeat, the weight of the arms wrapped around him.

When they finally got up after some time of lazy kisses, Ed shuffled downstairs with Roy after digging around for some underwear.  Breakfast, an approximate fuckton of pancakes and various breakfast meats, at least left him coherent enough to speak.

It was so domestic.  Fucking disgusting, really.  And Ed loved it even more than his syrup-drenched pancake with sausage and eggs wrapped inside of it.

“I’ll see you tonight?” Roy murmured, pressing a gentle kiss to Ed’s forehead, smirking at the sight of his dissipating grogginess.  God, the bastard looked so good and _professional_ in that fucking uniform.

Ed wanted to drag him back upstairs and tear it off of him.

“Yeah,” Ed yawned, shuffling after Roy to the door to wave him off.  “Hey, asshole.”

“Yes, gorgeous?”

Ed snorted, rolling his eyes, but then turned back.  “Come home safe, okay, Roy?”

With a gentle smile, Roy reached out to take Ed’s hand, then kissed it gently.

“I will.  I promise.”


End file.
